


A New Deal is Made

by HoneyWhatever



Series: Deals [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie Solomons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Tommy, Pet Names, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWhatever/pseuds/HoneyWhatever
Summary: No matter what they are doing, no matter the situation, Tommy is first and foremost a businessman.-This story is set directly after the end of “Deals have Consequences”, so I recommend you to first read that one in order to make sense of this story.-This story has been edited! (02/15/2020)
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Deals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557646
Comments: 17
Kudos: 195





	A New Deal is Made

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set directly after the end of “Deals have Consequences”, so I recommend you to first read that one in order to make sense of this story.
> 
> The story has been edited, changed the scents that were based on TinyPineTree’s story, the one named “Hello and Holly”. With their help I was able to find a scent for Tommy that seems more personal to me. Thank you!
> 
> Edit: I have also acknowledged Charlie's existence (02/15/2020)

Together they started walking towards Alfie’s beach house, and once they’ve reached it Cyril goes around the house to do whatever it is that dogs do, while they enter the house to do what consenting adults do.

The moment the front door was closed, their hands were on the others body, trying to remove the coats without parting from their kiss, but breathing at some point became necessary.

“Is anyone else here?” Tommy’s voice sounds raspy, trying to catch his breathe.

“My maid has the day off, it’s just the two of us” they move from the entrance, Alfie guiding the omega towards his bedroom. “Today, right, I’m going to take my sweet time with you, love.”

With expert yet tender hands, Alfie starts taking clothing item after clothing item off Tommy, kissing every bit of skin that it’s being exposed. First his neck, lips lingering briefly on the mating gland before moving onto the shoulders, down to the perky nipples, sucking and biting them making the omega’s breath hitch which in turn makes the alpha grin at the realization. “Now, now, are these beauties more sensitive now, Tommy?”, he pinches one with his thumb and index finger.

Tommy lightly swats Alfie’s hand away from his chest and tries to fight down the blush, but his pale complexion turns against him, his cheeks turn bright pink while he whispers a soft affirmation. “A lot of places are more sensitive now, so please try not to be a smug cunt about it,” he tries to sound serious, but Alfie’s administrations are _very_ distracting.

“I’ll try to be nice,” he sounds sincere but the wicked glint in those green-blue eyes told him differently.

The alpha kisses the center of Tommy’s chest before continuing with his ministrations down the omega’s torso with his hands roaming free, slowly dropping to his knees, eyes glued to the abdomen trying to see if the pregnancy has made some changes in his lover’s body, once he is done with his examination he looks up at the omega he lets out a rumble of appreciation, “Mhmm, I see you’re losing some of your muscles, Tommy.”

It’s true what Alfie said, a few days ago Tommy started to notice that some of the muscles around his stomach have gone soft but doesn’t stop him from glaring down at the other man, grabbing him by the hair, “smug cunt,” Alfie only smiles before starting to untie his shoelaces. One at a time, Alfie takes his shoes off, then starts working on undoing and removing the omega’s trousers and underwear, and finally he takes the garters and the socks off, leaving him completely naked. Alfie lets his eyes explore the body in front of him before settling in the hard, leaking cock, he moves forward, nuzzling Tommy’s crotch inhaling his scent and kissing the bare thighs, he grabs it with one hand, gives it a few tugs before swallowing it down making Tommy almost bend in half by the sudden pleasure. Alfie grabs him by the hips before starting to move his head.

Tommy grabs the back of his head, and tries to stand right but waves of pleasure keep bending him over, making his entrance wet with slick and that’s when Tommy realizes he’s going into a mock-heat and that Alfie’s probably going into rut, the idea of forming a mate bond is so intense that their bodies are getting ready for it. The omega was so lost in that realization that his orgasm takes him by surprise, shooting his cum right down the alpha’s throat and screaming his name.

Lips crashed onto Tommy’s and he can taste himself on the other’s mouth, Tommy feels a subtle push and the younger man was toppled backwards with the alpha on top of him. As soon as they were settled on the middle of the bed, Alfie grabs his wrists and moves them above his head making Tommy gasp.

“I remember, right, I remember a little somethin’ bout like being manhandle, eh Tommy?” The omega feels his cheeks burn with embarrassment at hearing his own confession. “Keep your hands there, love, try not to squirm too much.”

Alfie kisses him once on the forehead, on the tip of the nose, one kiss on each cheek, on his chin and down to his neck where he inhales his sweet scent, for him Tommy’s scent has always drive him crazy because he can’t quite discover to what belongs, it’s a mix between ripe juniper berries, citrus undertones of gin and baked treats, and now, under all that Alfie can smell the pregnancy, a warm feeling spreading through his body making him feel at home.

Alfie kisses him one last time on the neck before moving down, kissing and licking his collarbone and down to his hard nipples, the alpha kisses each before start sucking one making Tommy moan and arch his back but a warning growl and a hand on his hip make him stop moving. Try not to squirm, that’s what he said. Even though he wants to disobey Alfie on pure principle, he’s more than happy to follow the alpha’s command, he won’t tell him that of course, Alfie might get weird ideas if he knew.

Tommy opens his legs to accommodate the alpha’s body between them when Alfie moved onto the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, making Tommy moan loud and squirm around, when Alfie was satisfied he moved down his body, kissing and biting the tender skin, marking his right hip with a hard suck that will definitely become a bruise tomorrow.

Alfie moved down his thighs up to his knees, he kissed each one them pull them up to the omega’s chest leaving his entrance exposed. “Now ain’t this a lovely sight, all wet for me and blushed like a fucking virgin.”

Tommy moans the other man’s name, he wants to close his legs and hide, he wants to move his hands but he doesn’t do any of it because his alpha likes him like this; all exposed and blushed and wet with his natural slick, ready to take his knot. So, Tommy only makes his sweet scent more inviting and produces more slick.

The alpha growls in appreciation at Tommy’s display, the sweet scent clouding his senses, so what can a man do but to dive in for the source?

Alfie starts by circling the rim, tasting that sweet slick that over three month ago stole his sleep and that he thought would never taste again. At Tommy’s moan, Alfie started lapping at his quivering entrance.

“So good,” Tommy panted out, eyelids fluttering closed. The alpha was teasing him with shallow, firm licks, barely breaching him but it felt amazing, with how sensitive the pregnancy was making him. One of his hands went through Alfie’s hair, pulling the short strands.

“I thought I told you to keep your hands above your head, pet.” Alfie stops teasing his hole to look at him.

“Sorry, alpha.” Tommy lets go of his hair and repositions his hand above his head with the other one.

“It’s okay, love, you’ll learn.” Tommy whimpered as Alfie nuzzled the base of his cock. He gave it a curious lick and hummed happily when the omega whined. The alpha went back to his ass, now pushing his tongue past the loosening rim of muscle to scoop out mouthfuls of slick.

“Fuck,” Tommy whispered, legs shaking. Alfie stroked them, trying to soothe him while still trying to make him cum with focused, hungry licks. “ _Alpha._ ”Alfie growled against him, pressing deeper and snarling.

“You're so wet,” The alpha slurred, voice muffled by slick and the other man’s ass. He gave a soft lick. “You're going to stretch so beautifully on my knot.”

“I want your knot,” Tommy whined, looking at the other man with his blue eyes half-open and hands clenching above his head. “Please, alpha.”

“So pretty when you beg.” Alfie started to work to fingers inside the omega, scissoring them to try hit his prostate every time making Tommy moan when he succeeds, “you make the prettiest noises, love,” when he dims him ready he lets go of Tommy’s legs and positions the blunt head of his cock and the entrance, penetrating him slowly until his thighs touch the omega’s ass. “you okay?”

“Move.”

That was all the permission he needed, and Alfie pulled out before pressing back in, taking the younger man in long, deep thrusts. He kept them even and strong, pounding into the body beneath him, filling him completely. Tommy’s hands were not idle as he gripped the rolling muscles of the strong back and scratched the sweaty skin with his blunt fingernails. His legs came up, wrapping around the other man’s body, holding the alpha in close even as he continued his retreat and thrust. Hands reached down around his shoulders, wrapping him up and holding him tight as Alfie’s thrusts sped up, became more demanding, more desperate. He arched up, digging his heels into the alpha’s ass to get more, move more, take more.

“I wanna ride you, alpha, please let me ride you.” Without pulling out, Alfie flips them on the bed, this time him on his back with the omega on top of him. The new position makes the thrusts more deep, overstimulating Tommy’s prostate.

“All those years riding those wild fucking beasts are finally put to good use, eh Tommy? That’s why you like them so much, love? Were you practicing to take my cock this well?”

Tommy was able to only scream and moan and grind down his ass harder than before, loving the feeling of Alfie’s knot starting to swell and catch on his rim. Tommy bend down to messily kiss the alpha, teeth bumping and tongues fighting.

Tommy continues with his moves up and down the alpha’s cock and all the while Alfie continued to whisper in his ear, words of love and passion and need. Every word brought Tommy’s lust higher and higher until finally it reached its peak and he was coming between them, spilling in long bursts that left him trembling hard as he cried out for the alpha.

Alfie flips them over again, fucking Tommy through his orgasm and once he was spent, Alfie propped himself up on his hands staring down into the omega’s face. “I want to bite you, Tommy, I want to claim you as my mate. Do you accept me as your alpha?”

“Yes!”

Alfie bend down, his lips brushing against the omega’s scent gland located on the left side of his neck, kissing it, teasing it as his hips kept thrusting.

This was it.

An excited shiver racked through Tommy’s body as Alfie’s thrusts began to grow sharper and stiffer, the lips on his neck parting to make way for the teeth that gently scraped the sensitive skin. And then it happened, a sharp pain as teeth bit down hard on his gland until he felt a small pop. Tommy cry out the alpha’s, _his_ _alpha’s_ name, his voice sounding hoarse.

Alfie’s knot was now fully settled inside Tommy, both men reaching their orgasms, Tommy screaming the alpha’s name while the other growled against his neck.

Coming down from his orgasm-high, Tommy moved his head to set his mouth on the Alpha’s neck, biting down there on his bonding gland too, marking him as his own and making Alfie spurt more come from his knot.

Bonfire and ripe juniper berries scents filled the room. Now both smell like the other. Now they’re one.

When both let go of the other’s neck, they dive into a kiss, Alfie’s hips set in a lazy pace, milking his knot. Tommy trailed his hand down over the alpha’s shoulders, fingertips running over the bulging triceps, tracing the flexing biceps before gripping the forearms he liked so much. Alfie flipped them again, leaving the omega resting on top of him.

Alfie kisses him on the forehead, right where his messy curls are settled, his arms come to hold the precious body on top of him.

_Mine._

* * *

Alfie’s rut lasted for about five hours of uninterrupted sex that left them completely exhausted, so Tommy isn’t surprised when he wakes up just before dawn and everything around him is dimly lit by the first rays of sunshine. Tommy slowly gets off the alpha’s hold and out of the bed, almost blindingly picks a shirt from the floor, when he puts it on Alfie’s bonfire scent floods his senses and he realizes he is wearing the other man’s undershirt. That certainly brings back some memories. Tommy smiles to himself and as quietly as possible leaves the bedroom and goes to the living where he turns on a lamp and works on lighting up the fireplace. He finds a book, yesterday’s newspaper and Alfie’s glasses on top of a table, he grabs the newspaper and the glasses and sits cross-legged in front of the fire with a blanket thrown over his shoulders trying to warm up when the dog, _Cyril_ , comes up to lay down right next to him, completely invading his personal space.

Tommy looks down at the dog, the dog looks up at him, clearly having a silent conversation before agreeing to stay in each other’s company.

An hour later Tommy has settled his left hand on Cyril’s -they are on first name basis now- head, patting him lightly while with the other flips the pages of the newspaper, Alfie’s glasses perched on his nose, he’s so focused on his reading that is startled by the alpha’s voice, “now ain’t this a lovely sight.” Alfie lets out a chuckle when Tommy looks at him wide eyed like he’s been caught stealing a child’s candy, the alpha’s glasses sliding down his nose. “So stealing my undershirts isn’t enough for you now, so you have to steal my reading glasses too?” Tommy blushes and decides to stay silent and go back to petting Cyril’s head. “How long have you been here all alone?”, Alfie asks, moving to sit behind his mate, kissing him on the left side of his neck, right on top of the bonding gland that now sports his claiming bite.

“An hour, maybe, didn’t want to wake you.” Tommy relaxes his body into the alpha’s.

“Didn’t wanna wake me, huh? Are you sure, love? Because, see, I have this theory, alright, that says that you were cold, yeah, and decided to stay here where is warm instead to go back to bed and cuddle your handsome alpha.”

“My handsome alpha, eh?”

“Yeah, well, you’re my beautiful, feisty little omega, so I’m your strong, wise and handsome alpha.”

“So now you’re strong and wise too, eh?”

“Well yeah, I have to be, obviously, otherwise how can you explain that I got you to be my mate?” Tommy doesn’t say anything to that, but a small smile appears on his lips. “Tommy, can I ask you something?”

“You’ve never asked permission before and that hasn’t ever stopped you, but sure.”

“When did you find out?”

Tommy’s entire body tenses at the question and slowly he forces himself to relax enough to give his mate an answer. “One morning, when I was about two months I think, I woke up and threw me guts up and I just knew. There aren’t many reasons why an omega wakes up throwing up, so I just knew I was pregnant. After a heat with an alpha, chances of not getting pregnant are extremely low, so I knew this was bound to happen but I ignored it,” Tommy feels the alpha’s arms tighten his hold, one of his hands moves to Tommy’s stomach, “it was the morning you went to pick me up in Small Heath.” He admits in a whisper.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It slipped me mind, we had to introduce our fighters and deal with Changretta and overall it wasn’t the right time. So, I ignored it.”

“Why keep it? Why not end it that same day?” He doesn’t sound mad, just genuinely curious.

“I wasn’t in a position where I was able to take time off, not knowing what was on Changretta’s agenda made it difficult for me to make decisions related to the pregnancy. I wasn’t in the right mind and I couldn’t drink to cope or smoke because the smell makes me nauseous, which is unfair.”

“Unfair he says, why the fuck is that unfair, Tommy, hm?”

“I’ve seen me brothers’ wives drink whole bottles and do cocaine while seven months pregnant and I’m a bit over three months and whiskey taste like horse shit now. Unfair.” He wasn’t pouting but it was damn near.

“Well maybe now I can fatten you up with somethin’ other than a pup in your belly.”

“You are welcome to try.”

“Damn right I will,” Alfie kisses him on the cheek, “when did you acknowledge it?” He asks after a few minutes of silence.

“The day Arthur killed Changretta I went to see my doctor, that’s when I heard its heartbeat.”

“’Stronger and faster than ours’, that’s what you said.”

“Yeah. I knew in that moment that I always intended to keep it, I just needed to be relaxed first.”

“Were you actually going to kill me at the beach?”

“If you had said you didn’t want anything to do with it, yeah. But I would have probably miss, so chances say that I would have shot you in the face or something like that. I would have left you to die though.”

“Well, thank fuck I’m a decent man who just happen to like you a bit too much.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Well, it’s a bit early but we can eat breakfast. Let me just-” He meant to stand up, but Tommy grabs his arms preventing him to doing so.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then me tell what you meant.”

“Us. What are we going to do? Are you going back to London to your business? Or are you actually retired? I have to go back home, Charlie needs me and i have to tell him that he's going to be a big brother." They both stay silent for a few minutes. "What were your plans before I showed up?”

“It was to live here or die by your hand on that beach. Now I’m free to do whatever the fuck I want. How about you?”

“To not fail as a parent and raise both kids at home surrounded by green areas and horses.”

“Of course you want my kid to grow up surrounded by those wild things. I think we can pull that off, don’t you?”

“Will you come live with me? I need to introduce you to Charlie,” as a second thought he adds with a mumble, "should've thought of that before mating."

“How about we all live here, eh? I can build a stable and get a few horses.”

“How about we live in my place, that way is more comfortable for Charlie, we can visit London every couple of weeks and come here when we want to get away from everything, eh? That way the children will have lots of space and I can still ride my horses, Cyril will definitely enjoy running around,” at the mention of the possibility of running Cyril moves from his position lying on the floor to a sitting position and looks up at them, they both pet him, “and you will get to shoot all the birds you want.”

Alfie grabs him by the waist and turns him around, making Tommy straddle his hips, “are you fucking negotiating a new fucking contract?” Alfie shouldn’t be as surprised as he is because Tommy will always think as a businessman and that’s why he likes the man so damn much.

“Yes.”

“Fucking hell, Tommy.” He can help but laugh at the serious expression his mate is sporting, he can’t help but love the way those bright blue eyes are shining with satisfaction, so he grabs Tommy by the back of his head and kisses him deep and thorough. “Alright, love, you got yourself a new deal.”

* * *

[ **tumblr** ](https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one! Please let me know your thoughts and give this story some love!  
> If you see any typos or grammatical errors, please let me know!


End file.
